


I'm only human after all

by Vault_Emblem



Series: VerV Week [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically DMC3 didn't happen, Emotionally Repressed Vergil, First Kiss, M/M, V is Not Part of Vergil, V is his own character, VerV Week, human v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The more Vergil keeps V around, the more he grows attached to him. That is unacceptable of course.(Written for VerVweek | Prompts: You and I are different, Love, Hate, Humanity)





	I'm only human after all

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

This V is still following him, and Vergil hates how much he’s grown accustomed to his presence – he’s even come to _expect_ it.

That is the worst thing – it isn’t, it isn’t and actually it’s nice to have someone beside him, and if anything that only worsen his mood, because he shouldn’t grow attached to humans like this.

This is just a distraction – and lately he’s found himself being quite… _distracted_ – and yet Vergil can’t bring himself to push V away, or better, as cold as he tries to act around him, this mysterious human is still sticking up with him.

He should feel honored – worshipped even maybe – by such loyalty, but no, the first thing that comes to his mind that he’s endangering him by allowing him to follow.

He doesn’t want to experience more loss, that’s why he closed himself to the world: if he keeps building relationship with others, he’s only going to end up disappointed.

He doesn’t need this kind of distraction from his objective. It makes him feel powerless and powerful at the same time, a confusing feeling that Vergil hates – because everything must go as he plans, if he has no control in how things go, he panics.

\- I must say, I’m disappointed -.

Vergil turns his head towards V and his frown dies a little as he watches him gracefully pull out his cane from the chest of a demon – it should be the last one around, at least for now. Thankfully he realizes immediately that he’s staring and he looks away, clearing his throat.

\- And what do you mean by that? -, he asks, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. He wouldn’t want to V get the wrong – right – idea.

The way V’s looking at him is enough to make him understand that the trick didn’t play out as he wanted; he didn’t fall for it.

\- There is something clearly bothering you -.

It’s an invite to talk, Vergil is able to understand that much, but if anything he closes off even more.

\- And who are you to tell me so? -, he challenges, because how dares he make this kind of statements about him? What does _he_ know?

\- Someone who observed you -, the human replies, not even batting an eye, and Vergil doesn’t know how to respond to that. In the end, he’s not wrong: V is a very perceptive person, and as time has progressed, he’s been more and more able to read him like an open book – another reason why he should just go back on his own and not look back.

He hates having to do this, but it’s the only thing he can think of at the moment: he looks at V – and he doesn’t even blink – and he walks away, something that of course V doesn’t appreciate.

\- And now you’re ever running away! -, he says, trying to keep up with Vergil. He has to lean on his cane to do so as Vergil’s steps are too fast for him; he might fall but he doesn’t care. He won’t let him leave like this.

\- I’m not running way -, Vergil retorts, enunciating ever word with particular care. Of course he’s doing exactly that, but it was in his instinct to deny it.

\- Then how do you call this? -.

Damn it V. Just leave it be.

As perceptive as he is, he’s still hasn’t gotten this clue.

He almost draws the Yamato when he feels V’s hand on his shoulder. He manages to control himself, but he still freezes at the contact.

How much time has passed since he last experience any kind of contact similar to this? Thinking about it, that time when he had carried V to safety has been the first time in a while that he touched anyone. This man is too dangerous for him: he’s slowly destroying all the walls that he carefully built around himself.

He remembers how lately they’ve begun to talk more casually – and more often – and how sometimes they even smiled at each other, and Vergil hates it – again, he doesn’t, but he’d rather die than to admit that he’s actually scared of it.

\- Haven’t you observed me enough? -, he asks, turning towards V with an icy glare, - Wasn’t this your objective? -.

V looks visibly taken aback by his acidic tone, but mostly he looks like he’s still trying to understand what brought this up now.

\- Vergil… -.

Vergil hates how weak he feels even just by hearing his name coming from those lips, and now that he thinks about it since when has he begun calling him by name?

\- What’s prompting this? -.

\- Just answer me -, Vergil insists, adding immediately, - If your intentions are good, I don’t see why you shouldn’t answer me -.

He can’t decipher the look V gives him, but he guesses he’s won by the way the other sighs.

\- What I said to you… it’s real -, he explains, - I heard stories about you and I was curious. I wanted to see if you really had your father’s power -.

He looks way too uncertain for this to be the whole truth, but it seems that Vergil will have to “encourage” him to go on. He doesn’t even need to talk, he just keeps staring and staring, and V has only to succumb.

\- … At least at first -.

So yes, there is more to this than what V said.

\- With time, I found myself wanting to be here just because I wanted to -, he admits, - I can sense that you’re very lonely and I think you need someone to talk to from time to time and… Well… I like being with you -.

Vergil doesn’t respond; he doesn’t know how.

This revelation has hit him with the same strength of a punch in the gut – if not even more.

Such display of friendship… it’s exactly what he needs. No, wait, that’s not true; it’s the _last thing_ he needs.

He’s supposed to be on his own, he can’t waste time with human relationships.

His voice is cold – Vergil is barely keeping it together but somehow he manages – when he finally says:

\- Then I suppose the time has come to end this… partnership. I don’t need distractions -.

\- But… -.

\- Stop this nonsense! -, Vergil yells. It’s not typical of him to lose his cool like this, but he’s reaching a breaking point. He needs to leave _immediately_.

And yet despite this, V only steps closer.

Vergil could push him away – easily so – but he doesn’t; he lets him step in his space. He’s feeling both relieved and sick at the same time, but the only thing he can do about it is to let it happen.

His body doesn’t move even when V stretches his hands – his fingers are slightly trembling – to his face, and feeling him brush against his cheeks is the best and worst feeling he’s felt in a long time.

\- I hate you -, he manages to breathe out and he knows, he _knows_, that he’s lying. He just wishes it was actually true.

\- Why? -.

\- _Because you make me feel human_ -.

\- Vergil… -, V mutters, and now Vergil realizes how close the two of them are, - You _are_ human, as human as you are also a demon. It’s good for you to remember that -.

Vergil can’t believe himself as he replies but yes, these words – a clear invitation – are coming from him:

\- You’ll have to convince me -.

He almost smiles back at the way V smirks at him, hearing those words.

\- Gladly -, he says, and then he leans in.

Vergil should hate everything about this, from how soft V’s lips are to how tenderly he’s kissing him, but that’s actually what makes him _love_ having him so close.

This is new territory for him, and at first he’s a bit clumsy in the way he reciprocates, but he’s a fast learner. He wouldn’t want to make a bad impression after all.

When they pull away, it feels like they did it too soon.

Such weakness… and yet Vergil can’t find himself minding. There is something… different, about this.

It feels _good_, it feels _human_ but in the best of ways.

\- … So? -.

V’s tone is way too cocky for Vergil’s liking, but weirdly enough this time it doesn’t bother him.

He smirks, although a bit shy, and he replies with:

\- I’m not quite certain, actually. I… I think I need more convincing -.

V chuckles at those words, but he complies, _oh_, he really does.

Vergil still doesn’t feel completely safe doing this: human contact only leads to weakness, human contact is only a distraction.

Vergil _hates_ human contact.

But who knows… maybe with time he’ll learn to love it.


End file.
